


A Day After Victory

by Dobychan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Haikyuu - Freeform, Idontknowwhattoput
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dobychan/pseuds/Dobychan
Summary: After the final battle against Shiratorizawa, Karasuno decided to have a day off without any disturbance but it was ruined by the two teams that they had beaten.





	A Day After Victory

The day after the match against Shiratorizawa, team Karasuno had been busy lately, especially Hinata and Kageyama who had been spiking and tossing for hours. Ukai can’t deny the fact that Karasuno will be fighting in the spring tournament. They had to practice a lot. Suddenly, Takeda, out of nowhere went rushing into the gym. He had an announcement. 

“Why are you all working so hard? Why don’t we take a day off and go somewhere else just to relax a bit,”. 

“I think it might be a good idea, after all you did manage to win and go to the spring tournament,” said Ukai. 

Some of them seems to be unsatisfied with that idea. They couldn’t think of how they will be able to fight in the spring tournament if they went on to a field trip.  Sugawara and Daichi both agreed on the trip. Daichi even said that they could practice while they were at it. That seems to get everyone’s attention. All this time they have been playing under a roof. It may benefit them if they try and play at somewhere outside. 

“Alright, since that is done, we will be leaving during the midday,” said Takeda. 

At midday, everyone was all ready and lined up. Sadly, not everyone in the team could go. Chikara Enoshita, Kazuhito Narita,  Hisashi Kinoshita and surprisingly even Tadashi Yamaguchi was absent. Ukai didn’t think that much people were not able to go for a picnic. It was time to go since they couldn’t wait any longer for the others. 

“Where are we going anyway,” said Hinata looking rather impatient. 

“We’re going to the beach hoping that we could just enjoy ourself for a while,l. We could even play a match,” said Takeda. 

A few minutes later, they have arrived to their location. They had set up the blanket and a barbecue. This was going to be peaceful time for them. Hinata on the other hand excuses himself to go to the bathroom. Considering this was not in a tournament, Hinata hoped that he is not going to bump into another volleyball player. Boy was he wrong. As Hinata was about to open the door, the door had already been opened from the inside by someone. It was none other than Wakatoshi Ushijima. Hinata was rather speechless. 

“Oh, it’s you shrimpy,” said Ushijima. 

Hinata didn’t think that he would met him at this specific place and it is not only Ushijima but the rest of his team were there. They were just practicing volleyball. Hinata thought thathe could just walk away and to not speak of this again but Tendou stopped him before he could even turn around. 

_Back at the picnic_

Everyone seems to be enjoying their food, everyone except Kageyama who had been stress eating. He kept on thinking about the tournament and how he will not lose or lose focus. Speaking about focus, a familiar voice was calling his name. Kageyama turns and saw a nasty the nasty pile of garbage with flies all over them. 

“Yoohoo I’m over here,” said Oikawa. 

“I know, that’s why I was looking at you but not directly at you,” said Kageyama. 

Oikawa seems to be pissed. The other was confused of why he was here at that specific time. 

“I was planning on playing volleyball with my team but since you all are here, why don’t we play a match or two, just for a bit of revenge,” said Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi and the others didn’t seem to be bothered that much. Just as the timing weren’t perfect, Ushijima and the others came to the picnic and saw the other. 

“Tsk, why are you here?” said Oikawa to Ushijima. 

“Reasons,” said Ushijima. “This shrimpy did say that his team was also here so I thought of introducing myself.” 

Hinata on the other hand seemed to be spooked. Two powerful team talking to each other in the middle of their lunch. 

“Why don’t we all play together. It could be a fun thing to do,” said Takeda. 

“Fine, we’ll beat you and you teammates,” said Oikawa, pointing at Ushijima. 

“What if we switched things up a bit. Since there are a total of 24 people here, we could make at least three teams but mix up a little just so it could be more interesting,” said Ukai. 

Oikawa didn’t think the idea to be a good one, mainly because he doesn’t want to team up with Ushijima but the others seems to be fine with it. Kiyoko and Yachi put in three different colors into a box and each player will pick one color. The color will represent which team they will be in. The colors are red, blue and green. After they had pick their colors, some of them seem to be upset at their results. 

In the red team are Tanaka, Tsukishima, Matsukawa, Iwaizumi, Yahaba, Watari Oohira and Goshiki. 

In the blue team are Sugawara, Asahi, Hanamaki, Kindaichi, Tendou, Shirabu, Kawanishi and Yamagata.

In the green team are Daichi, Nishinoya, Kageyama, Hinata, Oikawa, Kunimi, Ushijima and Semi.

This was indeed going to be an interesting match. 


End file.
